Falling In Love Again
by crazy CM fan
Summary: Two years after Haley's death, Hotch decides, not quite voluntarily, that it is time to find a woman for him, little Jack and the rebellious Elisabeth. And of course Dave and JJ have, unknowingly, the best plan. Everything you need to know you'll find inside! Mostly in Hotch's and other main character's POV! Don't like it, give it a chance and then don't read it!
1. A mysterious meeting

**A mysterious meeting**.

I walked through the rows of the graves up to the one of Haley, the wind was quite cold and I closed my jacked, I had needed a short time off from the stress in the office, we weren't working on a Case but this didn't mean that there was no work at all, just that there was more paperwork. And in the moment I could drown in the piles of Files on my desk.

Yes, I had needed a moment away from it all, since some days I just had to get out of the office it was like I was only functioning, like a machine not like a man with children to take care off. I got closer to Haley's grave and sat down on the bench in front of it. For a moment I didn't say anything, just sat there and let my eyes wander over the cold stone which was so familiar to me.

"Even though I wasn't with you anymore, I wish you were here, it all made more sense with you, Lizzie and Jack…it was easier, knowing that I did it for the both of you…I'm scared…scared that I'm not enough anymore. He's so understanding and brave, he has that from you…and Lizzie, she couldn't be more like you…though I think in puberty she get more like me, it's not funny anymore" he said quietly and shook his head at the thought of their thirteen year old, trouble maker daughter.

"You probably already know and cheered on him from up there, but Jack's team won their last soccer game and he shot the winning goal and Liz got an A in math and biology" I said smiling and then crouched down to pick some withered flowers away. I came here when I needed a moment for myself or when I was searching help, when I had no idea what to do next.

Still there was something I wasn't talking about with anyone and I especially wouldn't say it here in front of Haley's grave but since a few weeks I felt rather lonely, I want to have someone to come home to, who is there for me to talk to and who could be there for Elisabeth and Jack too. Jessica was great and I could never, not in one hundred years, thank her enough for being there for them when I was gone because of the job, still, that was something different.

I had tried one or two dates of which no one knew but Liz and Jack, as I had once dared to bring a woman home, as she had seemed rather nice and kind to me, but it turned out to be one of the worst ideas I ever had. Elisabeth had giving the woman a real hard time the three hours she had been there, and it would be the last three hours she was ever gonna be in their home. So I gave up real quick on finding a new woman to live with.

But it was also because I forced myself into these two date even though I had the feeling that it was still too early for me to find someone new again, I couldn't find someone new now, could I? Haley's death was only two years ago and I don't really know if I'm ready to find someone new, except for the last two, it had been a long time since I had dated a woman…well, not a long time I hadn't dated since High School!. I'm proven to be as good in inviting woman as playing and winning against Reid in Blackjack.

Not to start speaking of Dave, he was already a pain in the ass, always trying to get me back into dating like a good friend would do, but, sometimes he was just exaggerating, even trying to get me into blind dates. "I'll probably stay alone and just be there for Lizzie and Jack…I can really live with that, I have to go, goodbye Haley." I said quietly and got up slowly walking back to my car. I looked at my watch and saw that I had still an hour left, before my break would end, enough time for a cup of coffee.

I drove to a coffee shop of which I knew, that it wasn't as full of busy people as one of the big ones and walked inside. While I was standing in line I thought what I could do with Jack and Lizzie tonight, maybe watching a film, have pizza? Hopefully Elisabeth hadn't gotten herself into trouble again. It seemed like she was really provoking her teachers into giving her detention, even though, or maybe precisely because she was very intelligent, which was why she like to spend time with Reid. Discussing and talking about stuff no one her age found interesting or even knew about.

"Hello Sir what can I get you?" the young woman said with a friendly, still slight over the top smile.

"Just a medium coffee to go please" I answered not really looking her in the eyes I rather eyed the pack of house made cookies. "And a packageof those chocolate chip cookies" I added knowing that my teeny daughter had inhaled them again, and these would probably find the same sad ending.

"Ten dollars please" when I handed he the ten dollar note she got big eyes like it was something total strange to pay cash. "Two in one hour paying cash; must be a record" she mumbled, and I had to smile. That was totally something Garcia would say. I grabbed my coffee and the pack of cookies before I walked over to the counter to put in some milk.

I turned around with my coffee and made maybe two steppes, before I collided with a woman, both my and her coffee spilled over the both of us, but while I had only some strains, nearly all the coffee had spilled over her white blouse. "Oh shit" I cursed while the woman was frozen for a second gasping for air, as the coffees had been damn hot, before she also began to curse like a sailor and try to get the wet, hot fabric off of her skin.

"I am so sorry! I was in thought and didn't see you!" I quickly apologized and reached for a stack of napkins she could use to dry her skin.

"Damn, its okay, I should have looked where I'm walking too" she said hissing a bit and used the napkins to dry herself and keep her hot blouse away. Only know I first really looked at the woman, she was nearly a head smaller, mid to end thirty's with brown hair, that went just went over her shoulders. She (had) worn a white blouse, a black blazer and matching dress pants with medium high heeled shoes. I had only gotten a small glimpse of her face as she was quite busy, but what I saw wasn't bad, no, not at all bad, in fact she was real pretty with deep, dark brown eyes.

"Excuse me, err, I have a shirt in my car do you want me to get it or…?" she looked up and smiled a bit, it was a beautiful smile.

"That would be really nice, but don't you need that yourself?" she answered and I looked down at my shirt with the two strains of coffee.

And then I looked back at her drenched one, trying not to look directly at her underwear, which glimpsed through.

"I think you might need it more than I, wait I'll get it for you-"

"No need I'll come with you, the ladies restroom is closed and I don't really want to change in the men's restroom" I understood and she followed me to my car. If I wanted to do something to her than that would be the perfect chance, I never thought it was that easy for all these scumbags to lure woman to their cars. Okay this was an exception; she sure wouldn't have come along if the restroom wasn't closed.

I opened the back of my car where I had a fresh to go bag" and got a shirt out. "Well it's probably a bit large, but maybe when you tug it in your pants and rolled the sleeves up under the blazer it might not be so bad" I said when I handed it to her.

"I think I can live with that." she said smiling "Do you mind?" she asked and pointed to my car.

"Oh no, please" I stepped aside and she got in, when the door closed I turned around, maybe to make sure no on watched her as she changed and maybe to stop myself from peeking in. Two minutes later she came out and looked at herself in the reflection of the window

"Hmm…could have been worse, thank you! I promise to get you a new one" she said.

"Err, yes wait I have a card somewhere around here" I said searching through my bag, not noticing her walking off.

"No need for that, I'll send it to your Office at Quantico Agent Hotchner" I raised so quick that I hit my head quite painfully against the car frame and when I looked around rubbing the painfully throbbing spot on my head, I couldn't see a trace of her. She had vanished. How the hell did she know my name?.

* * *

 **Well new story, new try this time Blake and Hotch, I don't know really what this is going to be, I'll try to make it a bit funny (I said try!) but there is also going to be some serious stuff! This takes place in the seventh season, but instead of Beth, Hotch met Blake who is younger in this story 37 or 38 haven't really decided yet.**

 **And Haley and Hotch had also a daughter Elisabeth, Lizzie or Liz, Hotchner. She is 13 and really intelligent not like Reid but close and she's small troublemaker. I added her, as I always wanted to see how Hotch would handle a girl in puberty (boys alarm!)**

 **Let me hear what you think, so pretty, pretty please leave a review!**

 **crazy CM fan**


	2. I have a surprise

**I have a surprise**

Still wondering what had happened in front of the coffee shop I walked back into the bullpen. Only Reid sat at his desk but the genius was so deep in paperwork that he didn't notice me, so I just walked up to my Office.

I looked at the files and was already annoyed, 'Of course I'll finish the reports until tomorrow Chief Strauss, Yes I won't go home and spend time with my kids' I thought as I walked around my desk. Sometimes, I really hate that woman!

"Knock, knock" I sighed before I turned around and looked at Dave who walked in.

"One minute, I'm here on minute and you're already walk in, did you chip me?" I asked and he grinned.

"Did you never notice this beeping noise inside your head?" he asked and then frowned "What did you do with your shirt?" he said pointing to the coffee strains on my shirt.

"I went to a coffee shop and ran into a woman; her shirt was completely drenched with coffee so I gave her mine in my bag. But the best part is that she knew my name though I never said it" I explained and he tried his best to hide his grin.

"Was she pretty?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that all you have in your mind you dirty old man?"

"Hey! Who do you call old?!" he said offended and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Dave?".

"I have a surprise! You are going to have a date tonight" Dave said grinning and gave me thumps up.

"No, I won't! Uh-uh, zero chance!" I said glaring at him.

"You have no choice my friend; I swear she is the perfect woman for you! Nearly as against dates as you but still perfect, pretty, intelligent" my Italian friend said but I was still a little skeptical.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well, maybe I'm not the only one trying to get someone better said you back into dating I had a little help"

"JJ…you know someday this is going to get you into trouble" I grumbled and Rossi scratched the back of his head chuckling.

"Yes, she's a friend of her" I sighed again.

"I really don't have a choice do I?" he shook his head.

"Nope, so go home and be with Lizzie and Jack! I'll be at yours around seven thirty" he said shaking my head I packed my things.

"Sometimes I hate you" I said walking past him and out of the bullpen.

* * *

When I reached the door to my apartment I already heard loud rock music and when the door was open he saw Jack sitting on the couch and covering his ears while watching a cartoon.

"Jack?" I asked loud and he looked at me.

"Hey Dad! Could you tell Liz to turn that off?" he asked loud and I walked to Elisabeth's door where the music was coming from.

"Elisabeth Hotchner! If you don't turn the music off now, we'll have a serious problem" and the music was turned off and Liz stepped out. She looked like Haley when she had been in that age, with the difference, that she had my dark hair, but because she had dyed it red some months ago, she just looked like her mother with red hair.

"Hi Dad, what did you do with your shirt?" she asked while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I ran into somebody with a cup of coffee. And why did you listen to the music so loud?" I asked with a stern voice.

"Because when Aunt Jessica left he was being a little nagger and watched cartoons so loud, I couldn't concentrate! So I showed him that this game which can be played by two" Liz said shrugging her shoulders.

"Next time just steal the remote like you normally do, turn it quieter and place it on the shelf" I said while I walked back to the living room followed by my daughter.

"Uncle Dave called, saying that Morgan is going to babysit us while you have a date?" the last part she said in a sing song voice and I glared at her, but it seemed that she was really going to be immune against it. I decided not to talk to her about that.

"How was your day Lizzie?" was my question instead.

"Good, we wrote a class test in English, it was super easy and then Josh lend me his Chemical Romance album" she scratched her ear like she always did when she tried to hide something and I smiled at her.

"And..?" she looked surprised before she mumbled something under her breath.

"Liz?"

"Urgh, fine I have to do an extra essay for Mr. Roberts"

"Elisabeth…" I started but she interrupted me.

"This time it wasn't my fault! What can I do when he is simply the worst teacher in the world!...can I have a cookie?" I just had to laugh.

"If it would be illegal to have cookies you'd be an excellent drug-sniffing dog" I said while I gave her the pack.

"If it was illegal to have cookies I'd emigrate!" I walked over to Jack while Liz munched away on the cookies.

"And how was your day buddy?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Great! The Coach said that I was the one who played best in training today!" Jack said proud.

"Well the he finally noticed too! That's great Jack!" I said and he grinned up at me, than Liz slumped down next to her little brother.

"Do we know the lucky Lady?" she asked.

"Not even I know her, thanks to Rossi" I grumbled and Liz giggled.

"Typical uncle Rossi!"

"Yes, it is well…I'll go take a shower and get changed"

"Do you want me to change the sheets of your bad as well? You never know-" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Elisabeth!" she just laughed and I went to my bed room shaking my head the last thing I heard was Jack asking what was so funny about changing sheets.

Punctual like ever (five minutes too late) Rossi was at my home and looked up and down on me, before grinning and holding his thumps up. I wore a simple black suit, white shirt, no tie.

"She's gonna love you"

"Shut up." I grumbled while letting him in, "We only have to wait on Morgan then we can go."

"Your waiting as an end I'm already here!" another voice answered form behind me in the hallway "Hey you don't look bad, should be an easy number tonight" Morgan said grinning and I shook my head.

"I'll say goodbye to Liz and Jack" I said and gave them each a kiss and a hug, before leaving with Rossi. Once in his car he reached back to hand me a nice flower bouquet" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do you think I would let you walk in there unprepared?"

"I don't even know her name Dave, I think I'm more than unprepared" he grinned.

"True."

"But you are not going to stay are you?" I asked, hopefully he wasn't, but my hopes were destroyed by the mischievousness that shown in his eyes.

"Of course I'll stay; someone has to make sure you don't screw it up and that you're actually going to the date" I sighed. This was going to be the worst date in history.

* * *

"JJ, what are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I had opened my door and saw the blonde woman standing in front of me.

"Hey Alex, oh I just came by to say hello" she answered and I stepped aside.

"Come in" she walked past me but turned around and sniffed.

"I know you love coffee, but a perfume smelling like one is a bit over the top don't you think?" she asked while I closed the door, shaking my head.

"No, I didn't, I met your boss in a coffee shop this afternoon and we both weren't paying attention where we were going and collided, most of the coffee landed on me and I hadn't time to take a shower as I just got home myself" I explained and saw the strange expression on her face, a mix between mischievousness and pleasant anticipation.

"So…what do you want? 'Cause there is something! You never do "just visiting" visits."

"Well, I have a surprise." she said smiling and I had a bad feeling.

"Oh no."

"We, this means you and me we'll have a date tonight"

"First of all you're married! And then please explain to me what I have ever done to you, to deserve this?" I asked, not happy at all, the last date JJ had picked for me, made me actually really thinking about going after woman.

"Sorry, I should've made it clearer, you are going to have a date and I'll be there to make sure you don't climb out of the window in the restroom again." I glared at her.

"That only happened once and you said yourself that you would've done it too!"

"Yes, but I also apologized at least twenty times!" JJ defended herself.

"He asked me if I would consider having sex on his model railroad layout, wearing his ex-wife's underwear! Before the appetizer arrived, I think you can apologies a bit more" I said dryly and slumped down on my couch like a stubborn child. "I may be 37 but this doesn't mean that I need it that much" I grumbled and JJ sat down beside me.

"You know it's not because of that Alex…James died five years ago and the only boyfriend you had, had been this complete jerk that did not in the slightest deserve you! Because you deserve a man who makes you happy!. Though you need some help, getting that butt back into the game!"

"But I don't want to! I'm happy the way it is! I'm a widowed Doctor for Forensic Linguistics I'm supposed to be alone…with three cats!" I said convinced that I won't change my mind.

"You don't have a cat…"

"Maybe I'm thinking about having one!" I answered defiantly.

"Okay, if this goes down the toilette too, then I'll buy you a cat and you can start your crazy cat woman life! But just this one date, so jump under the shower and get in one of your fancy rags"

"Why do I let myself get always roped into something by you?" I asked myself when I strolled to the bathroom to take a shower. After I didn't smell like and old coffee pot anymore JJ forced me into a dark red, close-fitting dress that didn't show much at the front, but therefore nearly my whole back. Her comment "A beautiful rear can also endear", only made me raise my middle finger.

"Satisfied?" I asked when I walked back into the living room, now I also wore matching shoes, my hair was slightly curly and I had put on decent make up, if he didn't like it he could leave again.

"Very. Now come on let's go" she said glancing on last time at her reflection as she too had changed into a dress and some nice shoes, before she dragged me out of my apartment and to her car, I was lucky to have time to lock the door.

"Now you are exaggerating" I mumbled when she locked the car door.

"Am I?"

"Nope, I really planned to jump out in front of the next red light" JJ snorted.

"I promise, it's going to be a great evening."

"Just for the record, you said so before my date with creep guy!" I answered and the blonde rolled her eyes, but continue to drive without answering. "I'm only saying". But all whining didn't help JJ really dragged me to the restaurant.

"Alex! Damn it, don't be so stubborn!" she said now getting angry, when she literally had to pull me with her.

"Come on JJ! I'll watch Henry for two weeks if you let me go home!" for a moment I had the hope that this was working, as she really seemed to think about it.

"No, now get inside and enjoy yourself for a change!" I sighed 'Great, if this one asks me to have sex with him on anything he collects or plays with, I'm gonna give Henry chocolate before his bedtime!'

* * *

We only saw JJ waving us over to the door and I looked at Dave. "It will be great! Did I ever lie to you?"

"You mean today?" I shot back and we walked over to JJ. Rossi already opened his mouth to say something, something that we both had realized as soon as we saw her, but JJ interrupted him.

"Hi guys, I finally got her to meet you! Hotch? This is-" Rossi slightly slapped his forehead.

"JJ…she ran" JJ looked at him and then beside her. No Alex.

"This woman!" she said and laid a hand on Rossi's shoulder before she slipped out of her shoes and pushed them into his arms, "Just wait here I'll be back!" she said and ran out of the restaurant.

"New record, she ran before she saw me" I said dryly.

"Told you she hates forced dates…maybe even more than you" he answered and I looked at him, wondering if he sometimes thought about the things he said.

"Really? Never would've figured that out…somehow I understand her."

* * *

 **Well let's see if JJ gets Alex back in and maybe the date isn't going to be so bad…maybe it is :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! You're welcome to write more!**

 **crazy CM fan**


	3. Blind Date

**Blind Date**

When a man walked past me and JJ, he shielded me from her gaze so I used this moment to slip out of the restaurant. I had seen a cabstand a little up the street and started walking fast; I really had no nerves for a date tonight. "Alex!" I turned around and saw JJ running towards me.

"Shit!" I quickly got out of my shoes and started running too.

"Alex! Get back, now!" should I continue to run or take a cab, it turned out that the decision was already made, because when I nearly reached the only cab left it drove away.

"Shit!" I didn't need to look back to know she had already reached me and turned me around.

"JJ-!"

"Nope, with this action you screwed up! Now we are going to go back in there and you are going to have a date! Am I clear?" her tone didn't allow any protest and I grumbled something under my breath when I was dragged back into the restaurant putting my shoes back on.

"If I'd pay you, would you-" she just hit my shoulder and pushed me inside while I rubbed my now hurting shoulder.

"Well...we're back now, Aaron this is Alex Blake, Alex you already know Aaron Hotchner!" JJ said taking her shoes out of Rossi's arms and I stared at the man in front of me; I must look as surprised as he was and Rossi cleared his throat.

"You already know each other?" he asked.

"She is the woman I spilled coffee over this afternoon" Hotch said and Rossi looked at me like he expected me to run again.

"Well, okay why don't we go to our table" he then suggested and Hotch nodded, he then seemed to notice the flowers in his hands and handed them to me.

"I…as I didn't know what you like I just- guessed" he said and I had to smile, though I knew JJ had her hand in this, as they were my favorite ones.

"Well…it's better than the coffee, thank you" I said and JJ took them from my hands.

"Give them to me, I'll see that I can get a vase" she said and we walked to a table, for two.

"Oh no, seems like they did a mistake…come on JJ we'll see that we can sit somewhere else." The older Profiler said and I shook my head, while Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I though Profilers need to be at least a little talented in acting" he huffed in amusement.

"These two are an exception" he said and pulled the chair back for me to sit down.

"Sorry if I'm that direct, but this afternoon when we met, you knew my name…?" he asked and I smiled again.

"Washington 99 four woman in two weeks we found Albert Peterson before he could kill number five, I was fresh from the academy and then 2001 the Unabomber Case" he slowly nodded.

"Yes I remember…there was a little Strauss incident."

"A quite short career in the BAU, I continued working in the DC Office but I also teach Forensic Linguistics at George Town" I said and was quite embarrassed, talking to the one who had watched me fall from a seat in the first row.

"I think that Strauss did a mistake, just my opinion" he said in a kind voice and made me feel at least bit better. "You look really nice…and I'm sorry that you were dragged in here by those two too" I giggled.

"Thank you, it's not that bad…it could have been way worse, I'm sorry that I ran, I swear it had nothing to do with you! I won't tell JJ, but I think this could turn out to be a nice evening" he smiled, in this moment I realized that I had never seen him smiling, it was a nice smile.

"Yes, I think so too. And I promise not to take it personal that you ran, I was about to do the same. Before I saw you of course!" he added and I grinned.

"I understand" the waitress arrived and took our order. We both saw JJ and Rossi some tables away watching us, it was quiet and because of that a bit awkward. I was really going to give Henry chocolate and soda for revenge.

* * *

Okay, enough was enough! I saw that Alex felt as uncomfortable under the sharp eyes of our friends as I did.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we have to spend the evening together, then we can do it at least in a nice way, alone" I said and waved the waitress over. "Please bring the drinks we ordered over to this table it's on me" I said and laid some money on the table, before I got up and helped Alex.

"Okay…" she said surprised and we walked out waving at Rossi and JJ who were quite confused. It was getting dark and the lights of the city started to shine, as I had walked out behind her I saw her nice backside and really wondered why she was single, in my opinion she was just beautiful!

"So…why were you forced into this date?" I asked her as we walked through the streets, I saw how she hesitated. "You don't have to if-"

"No its okay…my husband died five years ago when he was stationed aboard, he was with Doctors Without Borders…IS fighters attacked the camp he was in. Since then I was alone except for some time two years ago but I don't want to talk about that… and well JJ though it was time for me to date again. And you?"

I was a little irritated that she would talk about her dead husband, but not about someone she was with two years ago. I could sense that she had been hurt in her life, quite like me.

"I'm sorry to hear that…well it's nearly the same story with me…my wife was killed by the Boston Reaper two years ago…since then it's been only me and my kids. And that is something you shouldn't say on a first date" I said, my god, it was a wonder she wasn't running again. But against my expectations she just smiled a bit.

"Do you mean the thing with our spouses or your kids?"

"My kids, I've made the experience that something like this is for the second date" I said.

"I think it is worse to know about them later, they're an important part of who you are…how many do you have?" she asked.

"Two, a daughter Elisabeth, she's thirteen, and Jack he's six" Alex smiled.

"Wonderful age, but I guess puberty is no fun" I snorted and though about everything Liz was doing.

"It's not, trust me…and do you have kids?" but Alex shook her head.

"No, never had the luck." she answered. "Do you have anytime at all between your job and home?" I thought for a second what to answer.

"A bit, I don't need that much when I have some time left I love to spend it with my kids. Though I'll take part in the FBI Triathlon" I said, okay she's either not going to care, or think I can't do anything else besides working, being a dad and sport.

"Really? Wow, I could do the running and swimming, but I hate cycling partly because I'm a zero at it and partly because I'm still traumatized when my Dad taught me to ride a bike, with that I mean I pushed me down the hill" I couldn't help but picture her as a little girl, in a dress and pigtails on a bicycle speeding down a hill.

She must have seen the bemused look on my face, as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"So you think this is funny Mr.? Laughing at the woman is only allowed after the fifth date."

"I'm sorry…" but she just shook her head.

"I'm only kidding, if you would have told me that I probably would've laughed too" she said and then I saw that we were at a nice restaurant I knew served delicious food.

"Do you want something to eat? This place here is really nice" I suggested, she looked at the restaurant and nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that" so we went inside and luckily a table was free.

"What are you doing when you're not teaching?" I asked her once we sat and had ordered something to drink.

"I like to go running with friends, reading and…doing crossword puzzles" the last part seemed to cause her cheeks to turn red. I thought it was adorable."

"I would do them too, if my daughter wouldn't hog everything that only looks like a crossword puzzle" this seemed to make her feel not as boring as she thought she was.

Then the waitress came with our drinks and I raised my glass "Though we were forced into this by two friends, I hope it's still gonna be a nice evening" I said and Alex smiled.

"It is already nice" we chinked glasses and when she nipped at her wine I couldn't help myself to think that she was really beautiful, even while drinking. Pull yourself together Hotchner! This is your first date and it's already the worst you ever had…but she is still sitting here. Maybe when he did it right, he could invite her again, for a real date. But if he did that he would only show Rossi that he had been right, again. 'Damn you Rossi!'

After our dinner we sat there and talked, getting to know each other and we were so deep in our conversations that we didn't notice the time.

"Excuse me? We are closing in about five minutes" a waitress said and both me and Alex looked quite surprised.

"Oh well, then I'd like to pay now" I said still a little startled, I had never talked with a woman that long, we had just the right amount of interested in common, like authors but there was still some space upward for her taste in music though Liz would love the fact that Alex listened to the same music as she did, nearly everything in the Rock, Indie area and even a bit Punk and Grunge.

We walked out of the restaurant and because it was already near midnight I laid my jacked around her shoulders, Alex smiled up at me. "A textbook example of a gentleman" I grinned and gave a small nod.

"One does what one can." I answered.

"Well then I don't only owe you a shirt but also half a dinner" I stopped, pretending to search through my pockets.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I forgot to write down what you owe me with the dinner plus the shirt!" for a second I could keep my serious face but then I had to laugh when I saw that she thought that I would really do that.

"Just kidding, I'm sorry, jokes have never been my strong point" I admitted and Alex shook her head.

"Nah it wasn't bad."

"I would offer you a ride home, but Rossi drove me so…we could take a cab" I said hoping that she would say yes.

"I'd like that." I raised my arm when a cab was driving towards us and the driver held so we could get in.

"Whereto?" the driver grumbled and I looked at Alex.

"116 17th St NE" she said and we were quiet during the ride, but now it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one, as we just enjoyed each other's company and after a while her head sunk down on my shoulder and I laid my arm around her. I had missed holding a woman like that, especially her. He hadn't felt this in a long time; it was like he knew her way longer than, well, since this afternoon.

When we arrived at her home, I asked the driver to wait and got out to bring her up to her apartment. When she had unlocked the door Alex turned around and looked up at me. "Well…thank you for the nice evening Aaron" she said and I smiled.

"I have to thank you…it was a really nice evening…m-maybe we could meet again sometime?" I asked.

"Oh, yes wait, I'll write my number down!" I said and walked inside only to return seconds later with her number on a piece of paper, which she handed to me before she stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Goodnight Aaron" with that she stepped into her apartment and closed her door.

"Goodnight" I whispered before I turned around to walk away, a smile on my lips. Not even the insight that Dave was going to be a pain in the ass telling me that he was right about Alex, could drag me down.

Once I reached my own apartment I instantly knew Liz was still awake, okay this wasn't really surprising, she sat on the couch with Morgan watching a Horror movie.

"I can only hope for you two that Jack was in bed by nine" I said and Morgan flinched while Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yes he was…but it seemed like you date didn't went very well" I only raised an eyebrow and hold up Alex's number.

"In fact it went very well, so go to bed now!" she got up without arguing and pattered Morgan's shoulder.

"You owe me ten dollars "with that she kissed my cheek and went to bed, while Morgan put the empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and got up himself.

"Told you never to bet with her" I said and sighed.

"He that will not hear must pay." he mumbled "So come home pretty late?" he added and I shook my head.

"Look that you get out, we'll see each other Monday." He only grinned but walked out. I locked the door behind him and got ready for bed. When I lay there starring up at the ceiling I thought of Alex, was she thinking about me too? Was this kiss just one out of sympathy? I didn't really care and when I close my eyes the last thing I thought of was her face smiling at me and I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I only turned around not wanting to get up just now and thought about him. It really had been a nice evening, and I felt comfortable and save in his company…something I hadn't felt in a long time.

But I still had doubts on my mind; did I do wrong in laying my head on his shoulder in the cab? And the kiss! Okay, it had been more than harmless but still, what if he didn't want it? Maybe I was just thinking too much. If he wanted to meet her again he would call or write…and when not than…there were still woman to try.

I looked over the bed I was alone in, for such a long time, I wanted to wake up next to somebody again, being held close in the night. Unwillingly I thought back to James and Greg one I love and who had been taking from me way too early and one I loved and who just used me, not giving a damn about me.

I got up and then notice that I still wore my wedding ring, for a second I thought about taking it off, but then I decided not do it, it was too early for me.

When I had nearly reached the kitchen someone knocked on my door, I frowned but walked over looking through the spyhole sighed when I saw JJ, but I opened the door the first thing I then saw was Henry holding a small tabby kitten.

"Brought you kitty!" JJ said smiling and I fought against the upcoming urge to just close the door again.

"Wow…thank you…a kitten?" I asked but let them in mostly because I feared that the small kitten was squeezed too much by Henry if he could put her down now, as he tried his best to hold it.

"We got him from my friend Mike!" the small boy said and let her down as soon as his mother had closed the door, the last thing we saw was a vanishing tail under my couch.

"Told you I'd bring you a kitten if the date went…not so well" JJ said when I turned around with my best "Why!?" expression.

"Next time you should ask if the date went bad" I advised and she looked surprised.

"It didn't?" I shook my head.

"No, in fact it went quite well…at least I think so…"I said before we went into the kitchen, while Henry laid on the floor trying to lure the kitten out from under the sofa.

"Then you have a win, win situation! Your date with Hotch went good and you have a kitten, Henry already named him Tibbles and in the bag I have everything you need for the little guy, including litter box and kitty litter"

"Wow thank you!" I said totally excited for this part for having a cat. JJ only giggled.

"So how was your date after you ran? I mean you and Hotch, not when you ran away."

"After that it was a nice evening, we walked around, talked, got to know each other and went into this nice restaurant where we were until they close. He brought me home and I gave him my number" I told her and she beamed at me.

"So you gonna meet again?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I hope so…" I answered truthfully.

"Alex! Aww, I told you that-"

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." she nudge me in the side still smiling.

"You deserve someone like him Alex. I really hope this turns out to be your well-deserved happy end" I smiled back at her, knowing that though sometimes I could be so annoyed by her, that she still was my best friend. Someone I would never change, even if I could. After all, she got me to meet Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

 **I have nothing to do in the moment so I write; I'm just in the flow and can't stop! :D**

 **Well Hotch and Alex had their date, let's see what make out of it. I tried my best to make this date both the worst and one of the best, was harder than I thought.**

 **Please tell me if you liked it!**

 **crazy CM fan**


	4. Glances to the side

**Glances to the side**

After I came home from my last lecture I but my bag down and walked directly into the kitchen, I was really hungry as I hadn't had the time to eat something other than a bagel this morning and some coffee.

So when I finally had something to eat, I slumped down on my sofa and yawned, the only thing I wanted was a peaceful evening on my couch. I flinched when something nibbled at my hand which had been hanging off of the couch, I looked down and saw my new furry housemate and lifted him on my chest.

"You sure are cute Tibbles" I murmured while scratching him behind his head and he started purring like crazy and pumped his little pinks nose against my hand. I smiled, having this little guy running around my apartment wasn't as bad as expected, no it was rather nice.

He rolled into a furry ball on my chest; I smiled "Who needs a man when you have a kitten?" in this moment my phone rang, when I looked on the ID I saw that it was a number I didn't recognized.

"Blake?"

"Hi, it's me Aaron" I smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked and lifted Tibbles off of my chest and he stared at me somehow offended while I sat up his eyes saying 'Hey what happened to 'Who needs a man when you have a kitten?' Huh?' I shrugged my shoulders and he pad of to the other end of the couch and rolled together again.

"I'm fine thank you and you, did you have a nice weekend?" he asked back and I could hear that he was quite nervous, just like me.

"Quiet but nice, so why did you call?."

"Well, I'm sorry it's last minute, but there is a cinema that would play Chaplin's City Lights would you like to come with me?" I couldn't fight the smile on my lips and ignored the butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes, yes I'd like that…should we meet there or-?" I left the question unfinished.

"I would pick you up around half past seven."

"Sounds great…well then, see you" I replied and hung up after he had said his goodbye too, I stood up and texted JJ if she could come over and keep Tibbles some company as I didn't trust the kitten enough to be all alone and my neighbor, who watched him when I was at work, wasn't there herself.

I only had an hour before he would be here, so I quickly took a shower and just when I had out on some underwear my doorbell rang, I knew that it was JJ so I just put on a shirt and went to open the door.

"Hey there, why do you want me to take care of Tibbles?" JJ asked when she stepped inside and closed the door whilst I walked back into my bedroom to change into something nice.

"I have a date."

"With Hotch?! Ooh someone is making it serious" she said and picked up Tibbles to carry him on her arm and pet him. When I looked back I thought she was the perfect Image of the bad guy, pleased that the plan worked out well.

"This is only our second date JJ, no need to speak of anything serious" I said and decided to wear on of my favorite dresses, it was a dark blue, knee length, daringly low-cut dress. The Dress straps had a knot in them and crossed over my back, around my stomach and were tight together on my back again.

"What do you say?" I asked when I stepped out and JJ whistled.

"Really sexy, Hotch is going to love it!" she said and I rolled my eyes before I walked back into the bathroom to dry my hair and put on some make up. Punctual at 19.30 my doorbell rang, I looked at JJ and she wiggled her eyebrows, "Have fun!" I hugged her goodbye before I left.

Downstairs in front of the apartment building I saw him standing there in a black suit and- my smile widened- a dark blue shirt, again no tie. "Aaron?" he turned around and swallowed before he also smiled.

"You look gorgeous!" he said and leaned down to kiss my cheek and I did the same. "We have to drive a while, but it well be worth it!" Aaron added.

"No problem, Shall we?" I asked and he nodded. When we were in his car I sat in the passenger seat and felt something weird I reached down to see a small action figure.

"Wow that wasn't necessary thank you?" he looked over to me and the action figure in my hand and groaned.

"I'm sorry Jack must have left it behind" he said and threw it in the back of the car and I grinned.

"No problem. You had a nice week end too?" I asked trying to have a conversation.

"Yes, I had some time off from the Office and had time for Jack's soccer game, which they won and also to the Baseball game of my daughter" he told me while driving.

"Sounds like a nice family weekend, did her team win too?"

"No they lost, but it was only a friendly match so she wasn't in a bad mood all weekend" I smiled.

"The only thing that happened to me was that JJ came over…with a kitten, so now I have a furry little housemate, with the name Tibbles thanks to Henry" I explained and he laughed.

"JJ has sometimes as crazy ideas as Garcia, she's our Technical Analyst and-"

"Yeah, I know her, we met at JJ's and went out together a couple of times" I said and smiled at the memory of the friendly and bubbly woman with the crazy style. "Hopefully you're not allergic! I don't know how this is possible but I already find cat hair on nearly all clothes of mine" he chuckled.

"No I'm not, but I might lend that kitten, that might be the only thing calming Liz when she's in full puberty girl mode"

"Yes puberty is really no fun" I said grinning, remembering all the trouble I had caused.

"Not at all" he answers and we continue to talk about different things during the ride and when we arrive there, he walked around the car and opened the door for me with a kind smile. The butterflies in my stomach which had calmed down a bit, started to fly wildly around again. 'What was happening? This was our second date! Pull yourself together!' But he was really a Mr. Perfect I could feel it, a man you only met once in your life and if you're lucky twice.

* * *

God this woman! Hopefully I don't screw it up with her, what I hadn't told her that I had spent three days in trying to find the right time and words to call her and invite her again.

'This is only our second date, be cool Hotchner!' I thought when we walked inside the cinema, it was an old cinema but a while ago it was fully renovated but still had the old style, it played mostly classics and was kinda romantic as you watched the film on a cozy love seat.

"Well I already have the tickets so do you want some popcorn or something else?" I asked and she grinned.

"Well I'd take apple spritzer and the peanuts" she answered and I smiled.

"Good choice, you gonna share?" I asked and could slap myself instantly, what was I thinking? But she giggled.

"If you are, whatever you are taking" she answered.

"Oh I'm classic, it's always been cola and popcorn for me and it's probably not gonna change" she shook her head in amusement and I was glad when we could finally go in with our snacks just ready for the advertisement.

"That's a really nice cinema, I was never here before" she whispered and I smiled at her.

"It's really one of the best in the area" I whispered back and as I leaned down I smelled the fruity sent of her hair and took a deep, yet unobtrusive, breath and when I leaned back I was wondering what the hell was going on with me.

"So you're a Chaplin fan?" she asked in a low voice and the hairs in my neck stood in a pleasant way.

"Yes, I guess I am, though I haven't watched anything from him in a long time and you?" I asked her back.

"Mm-Hmm, yes, I always had something for old movies, must be something I have from my mom, when she has the time she always watches a black and white movie" Alex answered and looked at me.

When I was about to say something, a slender finger lay on her perfect lips and I looked to my left to see that the film was starting. But I just could keep myself from glance over to her again 'she's really beautiful and has a thing for classic movies, not something you find in every woman today'.

Though I really liked Chaplin I couldn't keep my attention on the movie long enough today, to even know what was going on in the moment, luckily I had already seen it but either my thoughts or eyes kept wandering to Alex, or both, but I couldn't stop it! She had the nicest laugh I had ever heard, one that made you laugh along and most of the times that was why I laughed, as I had nearly no Idea what was going on in the movie.

I reached down for some popcorn, to have something to do with my hands when mine was blocked by another, smaller and softer hand. I grinned and saw Alex blush a little as she moved her hand away; looking like she had been caught in doing something wrong, I gently held her hand back and stopped her.

"I thought we had agreed on sharing, you can have some" I whispered to her and stole a peanut from the bowl next to my popcorn making her grin. I looked at her again and saw a small piece of popcorn hanging at her lip and it took me a lot of self-control to not lean over and kiss it away. I was quite proud of myself when I pointed to my own lip.

"You've got something there" Alex looked at me before she understood and brushed the popcorn crumb away, blushing a deeper shade of red, she was adorable and out of the nowhere I laid my arm around her 'What the hell are you doing?' I asked myself and tensed up for a moment, but then she leaned in and laid her head on my shoulder, I relaxed again.

When the movie ended we continued to sit there for a minute before I realized that we could stay here all day and carefully moved my arm away and Alex sat up again, I missed the warmth of her body against mine and emptied my cola before we also got up and walked out.

"I hope you liked it" I said when we were in the lobby again, Alex smiled and I brushed my hands against hers trying to be in contact again and my hand tingled when she held my hand.

"Yes very much, thank you for inviting me" Alex said.

"Well would you like to have a drink in DC? I know a good place" I asked hopefully.

"That sound nice" she said and we walked back to my car and I drove back to DC. I had to park two streets away from the Gibson but neither of us had a problem with that and I took her hand again, as we walked down the streets.

"Ladies first" I said when we were at the Gibson and she flashed me a smile before she stepped in. We were greeted by low playing Jazz and the quiet chatter of the other people sitting around and a waiter came over.

"Excuse me; do you have a seat for two?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, please follow me" he said and led us back into the room and pointed to a also cozy looking old fashion couch, though it was already quiet, here, it was even more comfortable and only two other couples sat round.

"You really know where the nice places are in DC huh? I know some myself but I was never here before" Alex said when we sat down I chuckled.

"That were the two best places I know, now I'm up the creek without a paddle" I answered and she giggled.

"What can I bring you?" the waiter asked them when he came back with the menus

"A Martini please" answered Alex kind.

"I'll have a Johnny Walker Blue, thank you" I said and he walked away and Alex leaned back and crossed her legs, revealing a bit more skin and I could help but glance down and snapped out of my trance like state when she waved her hand on front of my face.

"Earth to Aaron" she said smiling and I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts of kissing her right now, away.

"I'm sorry Alex, I was in thoughts" I said and she took my hand in hers again.

"My mom would tell me, a penny for your thoughts" I grinned.

"No I better won't tell you or you'd be out of here" I answered her.

"Why don't you let me decide what I'd do Aaron? Or did you compare me with a serial killer?" Oh no, okay, think of something!.

"No, of course I didn't! I was just thinking that I would really like to have this more often" that wasn't even a lie, I want to meet her more often, Alex but her lip in a very sexy manner and I swallowed.

"See, I'm still here, in fact, I'd love to meet you more often too" she said and again the hairs in my neck stood in this pleasant way. I looked her in the eyes and my heart started to beat faster when I lost myself in them. Just when I thought I couldn't keep myself from leaning in and kissing her anymore, the waiter arrived with our drinks.

"Can I get you something else?" he asked but both of us shook our heads.

"No thank you" replied Alex and took her martini waiting for me to chink glasses, which we did once we were alone again. "Thank you for a wonderful and funny evening"

"It was my pleasure." As I sipped at my drink, enjoying the burning it left, I glanced to my right again! (I really had to stop doing that!) and watched Alex nipping at her drink. One should show me the woman who looked as beautiful and elegant as her in doing so. I was tempted to ask to turn the light more on in our corner only so I could watch her closer, though it was more romantic that way.

Though I tried not to, every now and then I found myself looking at her when we were just enjoying each other's company in this cozy atmosphere or sipping at our drinks, until she eventually caught me.

"You know…one would say that it is not very gentleman like to watch a Lady like that" Alex said putting down her martini and brought one leg up so her upper body was facing towards me and I tried my hardest not to blush! What was it with me and this woman she made me blush! My colleagues and friends would never believe it, they think that is something I'm unable to do, just like being funny.

"I'm sorry, I just…you look amazing and I can't take my eyes off you" I admitted and saw her blushing as well as smiling.

"Thank you, that's something I haven't heard in a while" she looked away but before I could control my hand, I laid to fingers under her chin and gently made her look at me.

"Alex Blake, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I can only be sorry for every man who hasn't told you that" the words left my mouth before I realized what I was saying.

In the next second I had a complete shutdown of my brain and I hallucinated, that was the only way I could explain the a pair of warm, soft lips that laid upon mine, I could taste the martini on her lips and the own taste of her cherry lips, sweet and a perfect mix to the slight bitter one of her drink, a combination that made my blood rush through my veins and I wanted more, I was addicted to them from this second.

Instinctively, I kissed her back closed my eyes to brand it into my memory; I never wanted to forget that kiss in my life! 'Wasn't there once a woman you though the same way about? That blessed you with two children and gave her life for them? Did you forget about her that fast?' Yes, I did and I loved Haley, but I didn't want to be alone anymore I wanted someone to fill that empty space in me, I wanted someone to be there for Lizzie and Jack as I wasn't enough anymore!

And my heart told me in this second that I wanted that woman, to be Alex Blake.

* * *

I realized what I was doing when the surprisingly soft lips of the so tough looking man, when said leaned back. 'You just kissed him! Are you out of your mind? You just kissed him at your second date!' I had never done that before, okay I had but that was with man I knew way longer than him! But when he had told her that she just couldn't ignore the urge to kiss him anymore, had she interpreted the sign wrong? Oh how could she make that better again?

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" I said fast and moved back "I-I just, it was a long time ago someone told me that, and I though you wanted it too I'm just-" I was stopped rambling when he pressed his lips on mine again, oh my those lips, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back as my brain was empty, there wasn't space for one thought beside this lips, this kiss and this man.

After a moment he pulled back again and smiled. "Was it that bad that you have apologize?" he asked.

"Err…what? Oh…n-no, 'course not…I-I just, I just…" I stammered and he chuckled.

"A Linguist at a loss of words, not exactly something you see every day" I said she sighed and seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"No, not really…Aaron I enjoyed our kiss I really did, I just thought that that was too early for you, and me, and I made you uncomfortable. I didn't want to ruin this" I said and hoped he would understand.

"Too early, I would have done it the next second, I'm only glad you made the first move, I never was the clever guy with woman I have a date with. Put a murderer in front of me and I can tell you all about him in ten minutes, leave me alone in a date and I do stupid things…like making examples form my work" I giggled and too his hand.

"Then we're both okay with this?"

"Very much indeed." he answered and brushed his lips against mine again, the butterflies in my stomach had turned into little fireworks and I was thankful for sitting on a couch next to him as I could feel my knees getting weak.

When we parted again I just had to smile and Aaron grinned at me too. Then a phone vibrated and I saw a strong look of disappointment wash over his face. "May I?" he asked and I nodded, was he being called away?. But when he looked on the screen his face lit up a bit.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but not because of my work, my sister in law watched my kids and I said I was home around half past ten, apparently its shortly after elven and she wanted to see if I was alright!" he answered.

"Oh! Well we can go if you want, we both have to get up early tomorrow anyway" I answered and looked relieved.

"Your truly amazing." he said and winked at him. After our drinks where paid we walked outside again there was suddenly a red rose held in front of me and I turned around to look at him.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him surprised.

"A magician never tells his tricks" Aaron said, but he seem to forget that I was also FBI.

"Did you just steal that Rose off of one of the tables?" I asked suspicious remembering one on a table near the entrance. "That is a crime, Agent Hotchner" I added.

"Oh yes, please don't tell anyone that I stole a rose for a beautiful Lady, even If they throw me in jail, she was worth it" he said and I brought the rose up to my nose and the petals tingled my lips when they met.

"I always had it for man taking such risks for a woman" I said and Aaron chuckled before he laid his arm around me as we walked back to his car and I lean against him, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other turned the rose in my hands.

Like the last time he brought me up to my apartment and I turn around. "It was the most beautiful evening I had in a really long time, thank you Aaron" I said and he smiled.

"I really was a wonderful night Alex; I really want to see you again…"

"Me too, I'll give you a call, maybe show you one of my secret places in DC" I said and he grinned.

"Can't wait, Goodnight" he said and made attempts to turn around when I held him back.

"Didn't you forget something?" I asked him and he, all the profiler, took the hint and kissed me again this time even a more passionate than in the Gibson and I laid a hand in his neck while his laid on the small of my back. After a moment we separated again and I gave him one last peck on the lips before I stepped back.

"Goodnight Alex" he said and walked away, a smile on his lips.

"Goodnight Aaron" I waited until he had vanished behind the corner and then turned around to unlock my door which opened before I would even pull my keys out.

"I never saw Hotch grin! And oh my god you kissed!" I blinked surprised when I saw JJ and Garcia standing in front of me.

"You spied on me through the spyhole? And what are you _two_ doing in my apartment?!"

"Not important, is Hotch a good kisser?" Penelope asked.

* * *

 **Love is in the air my friends! Stay tuned for the next chapter and pretty, pretty please write a review!**

 **crazy CM fan**


	5. Because The Night Belongs To Lovers

**Because The Night Belongs To Lovers**

I walked over the Campus and to the lecture halls in which she was holding her lectures and finally I found hers and walked in carefully to not disturb her teaching. Over the last few weeks Alex and I had more dates, each better than the last one and I was head over heels in love with her.

A smiled washed over my face when I saw her standing there and slipped into an empty chair in the last row and listened to her lecture. It was really interesting and I could understand all the students around me listening to every word leaving her mouth, she was a great teacher.

She hadn't noticed me, so when she ended her lecture and I stood up she looked quite surprised, a few of her students turned around to look at me and whispered something when I walked down to her.

A bright smiled light up her face and she waited with the packing until I stood in front of her and ignored the students, which seemed to be a lot less interested in leaving.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just thought I would swing by, surprising you" I answered and leaned on her desk while she quickly packed her things, looking up she saw some girls walking out in slow motion.

"We're not going to kiss or have sex on the desk, now go" she said stern and when the mumbling girls were out I looked at her.

"I don't get a kiss?" I asked sounding disappointed, she smiled and stood on her toes to press her lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

"Satisfied?" I shook my head and leaned down to steal another kiss, I wasn't one for public kissing but when I was around Alex I couldn't help myself and everyone could know that I was in love with this amazing woman. We could hear the door open and broke the kiss to look up and in the face of a rapidly blushing girl who practically ran to a seat and picked up a notepad.

"Err...I-I just forgot this" she stammered and ran out again, now it was Alex's turn to chuckled and I gave her a questioning look.

"Of all my students who caught us kissing it must have been her, the shyest girl who couldn't be less interested in other peoples lives" Alex shouldered her bag and we walked out her auditorium and I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

"You know, I think it's one of the rear times I see you not wearing a suit" I chuckled.

"I have one in my car, you want me to change?" I asked, she laughed and leaned against me.

"No, I like that shirt with the stain on it" I quickly looked down.

"What, where?" she laughed and I could have slapped my forehead, I didn't really fell for that did I?.

"Gotcha! You really fell for it" I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer.

"You know I wanted to cook something but you just squandered yourself that chance" I said while Alex laid her arm around my waist.

"Oh no and what delicious Hotchner creation did I let slip through my hands?"

"I wanted to make some veal strips in cream and mushroom sauce with rice" I said and she groaned in disappointment.

"And if I still want some? What would I have to do?" Alex asked when we reached her car.

"Nothing but a nice please" she pulled me down in a passionate kiss and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Was this nice enough?" she asked and looked up at me, I pretended to think about it and she hit my chest playfully.

"Okay, you won" she grinned and kissed me again.

"You want to meet at your place?"

"Yes, see you later" I placed another kiss on her lips, before I opened the door of the driver side for her. I watched her driving away before I walked over to my own car and drove home, Jack had a sleep over at his best friends house and Liz was also a way. It wasn't that I didn't want her to meet them at all, it was just that I didn't know if it wasn't to early for them, considered how the other meetings with woman I dated had went.

Later when I reached my apartment Alex was already waiting for me, I unlocked the door and opened it for her to go in, which she did. "So how was your day?" Alex asked.

"Oh good, I didn't have any fights with Liz and well...I cleaned up and did nothing much until I came up with the idea to visit you" I said to her while getting everything I needed to cook the dinner.

"Wow, so I was just a musical interlude for my boyfriend" I stopped when she said the words and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her tensing up too. "I'm sorry, I- it's just that, we never talked if we are-" I took her hand and smiled.

"It's okay, we've been going out for some weeks now, I though that it was clear that we were together" I was only lying a bit, as I didn't really had the balls to ask her if she could consider a serious relationship with me. It was funny, I faced the worst human beings in the world and couldn't ask the woman I was in love with if she wanted to be my girlfriend, maybe it wasn't funny but embarrassing.

"Oh, okay, yeah I guess so" Alex said smiling and I was somehow relieved, she was my girlfriend and though she hadn't met Jack or Liz I knew that they would like her. I kissed her again and Alex quickly responded to my actions until a loud grumble coming from her stomach made me pull back.

"You're hungry?" I teased her and she squeezed my shoulder.

"The only thing I ate today was half a bagel and coffee. This was around eight this morning and now it's- seven thirty" she said and I smiled.

"Then I better start cooking my beautiful girlfriend some dinner" I said and gave her a peck on the lips, I like the sound of the words my girlfriend, yes she was and for a real long time I felt truly happy again, with my kids and Alex.

* * *

When I walked out of my auditorium I was so happy that this day was over and that I could go home, lock the doors, get in some comfortable clothes and listen to my favorite LP's. My students had driven my crazy today, so I deserved this quiet day at home. For a moment I thought about calling Aaron but then I remembered that, he would do something with Jack today and he deserved to spend as much time with him and Elisabeth as he could.

After driving home, I finally stepped into my apartment locked the door and rolled my eyes at the furry, little ball speeding around me in attempt to get something to eat and probably a round of intense ruffle of fur and scratching behind the ears.

I practically threw my bag in the corner and intercept Tibbles when he dashed around my ankles and slumped down on my couch and scratched him behind the ears he instantly started purring like crazy making me grin. Tibbles turned on his back and I scratched his stomach "You're such a crazy cat" I mumbled and after he had his daily dose of love, he rolled together on the towel at the other end of my sofa and finally I had the chance to change into my 'lazy afternoon' outfit.

Ten minute later I got myself a beer from the fridge in the old Harvard shirt of James, knitted cardigan, sweatpants, the fluffy wool socks from my mom and my hair pulled up in a hasty bun. I listened to the Pixies which had been in the record player while I searched for the next LP's to listen to. I came over a name I hadn't read in a long time on a record by Franz Ferdinand.

 _'To Alex, hope you think of me while listening, Love Greg'_

I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the note, god how much I hated him, it at cost me something, but I had even told Aaron about him. He hadn't beaten me or anything but when we had fights, and we had them pretty often, he always knew how to hurt me the most I had been stupid enough to stay with him for nearly a year, feeling miserable and worthless.

I ripped the note off and threw it away, then got comfortable on the sofa, to enjoy the last minutes of the rainy afternoon with a beer and good music, before it would turn dark.

An hour later when the sun was gone, there was a knock on my door I sighed annoyed and continued to lay on my couch. I wouldn't get up now, but the person kept knocking even starting to do so in the rhythm of "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones which was played in the moment. So I got up and opened the door.

"What!?" I blinked surprised when I saw Aaron standing in front of me, he grinned and his gaze wandered down. "Aaron?" I stated slightly embarrassed, that my boyfriend of two weeks saw me in this outfit.

"Sexy" he said and held up the bag of take away. "May I come in?" I stepped aside and let him in, while walking past me, Aaron leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I thought you were doing something with Jack?" I asked after I closed the door.

"I thought so too, but then my own son stood me up for a friend with a new go-kart" I giggled.

"Well you would like it better if he stood you up for, I don't know, a "special" card of this card game he collects?" he sand me a mock glare.

"No, I'm quite okay with it being a brand new go-kart. I'm sorry I would have been here earlier but I still had so much to do" he said while pulling me close. "I like those socks, you have another pair?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but even if I had one, I don't know if the would fit _your_ giant feet, they're about twice the size of mine" I said.

"Ouch, that really hurt my feelings" Aaron said and put his hand on his chest as if he had been hurt, I laid my hand on his and stood on my toes to kiss him, after a moment his stomach grumbled loudly. "You mind if we eat?"

"No, come on, before you start eating me" two arms wrapped around me and held me back while he pressed a kiss on my neck, sending a shiver down my body.

" _That_ is a good idea." I turned around and he kissed me again this time way more passionate and I returned the kiss, suddenly he didn't seem so hungry anymore and Aaron's hands slide around my body pulling me closer and my right sild up his chest as my other was around his neck. His tongue gently demand excess and I granted it with pleasure.

Battling over the upper hand he pulled my cardigan off and I walked back to the sofa, until I felt the backrest against my legs. Aaron pushed a little further and as we fell, a surprised yelp escaped my lips and I grinned at him, before he pressed his lips on mine again.

I wrapped my legs around him and bit my lip not able to hold back a moan when his lips wandered to my neck again and his hot breathe send chills of pleasure down my spine. How much I loved this man, he drove me crazy and I closed my eyes, letting his hands slide under my shirt and over my skin.

 _Take me now baby here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed _

Aaron lifted me up and pulled my shirt over my head, then he stopped and looked nearly sorry, as if he had went too far but I smiled at him and reached behind me to open my bra and pull him in for another kiss, which he quickly broke to kiss his way down to my breasts. I moaned when his mouth laid on my breast, sucking and licking while his other hand knead my breast sending pleasure through my while body and increasing the heat between my legs.

 _Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand come undercover  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now. _

"Aaron..." I breathed his lips wandered down, he sat up as his hands took off my pants giving me time to look at his face flustered with lust and desire. Once he had removed them he leaned in kissing my navel and leaving a burning trail on my skin when his lips moved again. He kissed his way down my leg while pulling my panties with him, he threw them away and kissed his way up again.

With every centimeter he moved up to my core, my breathing became shallower and more rapid, then Aaron stopped, I whined in disappointment. "God, please, Aaron..." I bit my lip again and I felt his grin against my inner thigh where he had been busy leaving mark, before he kissed my most sensitive spot. I let out a long moan arching my back, one of his hands came up and he flicked his thump over my nipple and I thought I would lose my mind.

 _Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us._

I gasped for air when he added fingers to his ministrations and I dug my nails into the sofa and swallowed. "Aaron..." my voice was low and raspy from the moaning, I was so close and he knew it, he increased the pace of his actions and didn't took long before I screamed out his named and rolled my hips in time with his movements.

I caught my breath and looked down at him, I pulled myself up and pushed him into a sitting position, before I straddled is lap and pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere and ran my hands up and down his chest, while sharing a passionate kiss, on which I could taste myself.

 _Have I doubt when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, the telephone  
Love is an angel disguised as lust  
Here in our bed until the morning comes _

His hands wrapped around me again roaming over my back while my right slide down and I smiled when he hissed as my hand laid on the noticeable tent in his pants feeling his erection through the fabric, running my hand over it with a bit of pressure. I slide down to my knees getting his pants down in doing so, he kicked it away himself while I ran my hands up his thighs and pulled his boxers off.

For a moment I was stunned when his member was revealed and I didn't know if he would fit in me as he was quite bigger then the ones I had before him. I leaned in blowing feather light kisses all over him. When I reached his tip, I flicked my tongue a cross it, elicited a deep groan from Aaron and he stroked my hair aside while I took him in my mouth.

"Goddamn Alex..." I loved the way he moaned my name and it send chills down my spine again, I saw him swallow and closing his eyes, while I was running my tongue over his shaft. Suddenly he pulled me up and practically lifted me on his lap and I could feel him being pressed against me.

"I can't wait any longer" he said hoarse.

 _Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't touch you now,  
Can't touch you now, can't touch you now _

"Just do it a bit slower, please" I whispered back, he nodded before he kissed me and slowly pushed in. He really did it slow, so I could get adjusted to his size and didn't broke the kiss until I did when he was all the way in. I bit my lip and closed my eyes while my nails dug into his shoulder now.

"Alex if-" he was cut off when I lifted myself up and pushed back down, immediately his arms were back around me and pulling me close, while he thrusted his hips up to meet mine in a powerful dance of lust.

 _Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us _

My heart was beating so hard against my ribcage that I thought it would break through it and I breathed in the scent of him and the smell of sex which started to fill the air. He pulled my head back by my hair and kissed my neck slightly biting and sucking on it but I didn't care if he left any marks, I was his, all his.

 _With love we sleep  
With doubt the vicious circle  
Turn and burns  
Without you I cannot live  
Forgive, the yearning burning  
I believe it's time, too real to feel  
So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now _

I moaned so loud I thought my neighbors would hear, when he thrusted into me faster doubling his pace and kissed him hard while my nails scratched over the skin on his chest leaving white marks which reddened quick. His panting breath danced over my skin and he leaned forward to kiss my breasts and l was close again to a powerful climax.

Aaron turned my head a bit to look a him and we looked each other in the eyes, while making intense love. Somehow I saw that he was close, maybe because my own look of nearly falling over the edge was mirrored in his. He flipped us over, never breaking eye contacted, so he was on top of me and after three more thrusts he found sweet release and the warm rush I felt was everything I needed to fall over the edge too.

 _Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us _

_Because tonight there are two lovers  
If we believe in the night we trust _

_Because tonight belongs to lovers._

He lifted me up and rolled around so I laid nearly on top of him, Aaron laid his arm back around me and his fingers danced across the small of my back. I looked up to meet his gaze as his other hand stroked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper when I realized he was staring at me.

"You're just so beautiful..." I smiled and it cost me a lot, but I pushed myself up so I could stand up, Aaron sat up too holding my hand.

"Did I say something wrong, or-" I cut him off with another kiss.

"No, but my bed is way more comfortable then the couch trust me" I took his hand and he followed me into my bedroom.

In the middle of the night I woke up, immediately I knew that I wasn't alone, as I was held in a tight, but comfortable embrace.

I turned my head and saw Aaron lying beside me fast asleep, I never saw him looking so peaceful, I snuggled my naked body against his warm chest and closed my eyes again, with his strong arms around me I felt save and protected, like I belonged there.

* * *

 **I know I skipped more dates, but I hope you don't mind that I jumped a bit forward.**

 **The song is "Because the night" by Patti Smith and I really recommend it to you, to listen while reading. I simply love it!**

 **Please tell me what you think and if you want a bit drama when Hotch tells his kids that he has a new girlfriend! ;)**


End file.
